A day out
by Loliipop 123
Summary: What happens when soul finally tells Maka how he feels but someone catches them . Stink at summarys Sorry my first time writing please read and review
1. Chapter 1

It's the perfect day for a meister , Maka Albarn was on her way to school the DWMA , she was deep into thought when her friend interrupted her

"Hey Maka ?!" Tsubaki said as she gave a warm smile to her friend Maka gave a smile back without looking at her tsubaki looked worried and asked what was on her mind

"Well u see soul has been acting wierd lately Maka finally told and tsubaki asked how , I can sometimes see him blush " it was cute when he did that wait what I'm I thinking he's my weapon he probley doesn't feel the same there I go again" Maka ... YAHOO THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE" tsubaki and Maka moved before black star can trample them

"Black star u gotta be more careful" tsubaki said cause she knew what would happen if it got on makas nerves , "it's not like if I squish Maka she' ll loose anything I mean she is tiny tits" MAKA ! CHOP as black star lay on the floor with I huge goose egg bump on his head Maka notice snow white hair coming up from the stair SOUL ... "Hey man what up"black star got up and greeted his friend soul smirked as he looked at Maka

"What was he thinking that made him smirk at her"Maka thought

Souls ( P.O.V)

" god I'm such an idiot why do I always smirk at her it's so cute when she's in deep thought , wait I can't think that way of my meister thats why ", Hey soul why do u keep staring at " I finally notice that when I was thinking I keept starring at her," sorry man I was deep in thought that I didn't notice I was staring at tiny tits there" MAKAA CHOP ! Oww it hurts like hell when Maka does tht as I get up its time to get to class , "hey Maka can I talk to you real quick" .. "Sure "


	2. Chapter 2

sure"

Maka's P.O.V

" what did soul have to talk to me about" I stared into his red crimson eyes and as I felt my face heat up when he notice

"Maka.. I have to tell u something ", soul said with a smirk I heard the chimes again I didn't want to be late to class because of him and what if people get the wrong idea " soul can't this wait till lunch or after class" soul must have seen the concern in my eyes cause they next thing I know he's walking to class " what was so important that he would make me be late for class" all I could to was think

Souls P.O.V

" I could tell she was thinking about what I was going to tell her, I wish I did get to tell her but being the miss perfect she is we cant be late to class,"

"Hey Maka"

" Yea soul"

" as your weapon you also have to hear what I say "

" well sorry soul but we can't afford to be late "

" do u really want to go steins class and dissect more animals "

" you got a point so what do you have to tell me "

No ones p.o.v

Maka and soul are in the janitors closet since its a tight space they' re really close to each other. Maka face flushes with heat as soul ask" Maka do u have feeling for anyone "

" soul why would you ask me" all Maka could do was star at her feet she felt a hand touch her shoulder " because Maka I..."

BAM! The door flew open only to revel makas father spirit

" MY MAKA WHY ARE YOU IN HERE WITH THAT OCTOPUS HEAD COME HERE WITH DAD- MAAKKKKAA CHOOOP

SOULS P.O.V

with so little space how could she do that ugh I need to tell her how I feel before I make a fool out of my self and that would be so uncool "let's go soul "

" Sure thing Maka "

MAKA P.O.V

I wonder what soul was going to tell me until my idiot father came in ugh why is this bothering me so much do I really like soul does he like me back " ms Maka hello earth to Maka " " yes I'm sorry ms. Marie won't happen again " " while you were roaming lord death will like to see you and soul " I felt eyes on me did thinking of soul really get me in trouble with LORD DEATH I rose from my seat and as me and soul head out of the class room I could tell he was talking to me so I Interuped him " soul what were you going to tell me before my idiot father came "

" just forget about it " I could tell that something was bothering him so I decided I should tell him since he probably won't hear me as I took in a breath of courge I could already feel my face turn different shades of pink " soul I like u " I bumped into soul , oh no does this mean he heard me Of course he heard me were the only ones walking to lord death just a little more and we were almost there dammit why did I have to say it " really Maka " I could he soul chuckle " I thought u wouldn't hear me so I said it "

" So now its my turn right "

" umm ..." I said looking down then I felt souls finger under my chin and his thumb touching it

" Maka I like you to I was going to tell you until your father came in " felt my face heat up until soul brought his lips to mine


	3. Chapter 3

His lips felt so warm, I wanted it to last forever until reality kicked in and I realized we were in the middle of the hall way to lord death

Soul and Maka walked in and lord death greeted them

"HELLO HELLO WHAT'S UP"

" lord death you wanted to see us" Maka said with a stiff voice

" MMMAAAAKKKAA I missed u did soul do anything- REAPER CHOP "

Souls P.O.V

" Hey why do you always think I did something to Maka"

" because knowing you octopus head, you've done something to my poor Maka"

All I saw next was makas father bleeding from his head again, gosh Maka can be scary sometimes but that's what I like about her personalty

" anyway lord death, what did u need to say thats so important"

" well you see soul there's a mission I want you guys to go to, the Kishins name is jack the ripper"

No ones P.O.V

As Maka and soul were talking to lord death, he mentioned that jack was strong that's why he has chosen them for the misson

"so lord death instead of the small details where exactly is he" Maka said a little bit annoyed

" ohh how silly of me to forget the most important detail, he's in France" with happiness in his voice, " we'll you to should get going, good luck !" and he vanished with that into his mirror

~~~~( time skip ) arriving at France~~~~

" Mmmmm can u smell that Maka we should stop to get a bite, MAKA - CHOP"

" were not here to sight see soul were here for jack the ripper" Maka said as she made the book vanish and looked straight ahead

" but he only comes out at night and it's barley the afternoon So why don't we Just chill"

"so you were listing", Maka said with a teasing voice" we also need to get more information soul" Maka and soul were looking for a library

~~~~ in the library~~~~

Souls P.O.V

Why does the library have to be so boring I mean we are in France, but no Maka wanted to get more information I really wanted to take her to eat somewhere but we had to come to this stupid place " hey soul did you hear me "

" hmm, oh sorry Maka what was that"

" I said Mabey after we catch this guy we could get something to eat or sight see"

" sure that sounds good" was that a blush I just saw " Maka did u just ask me out on a date "

MAKA'S P.O.V

I can't believe I just said that one little kiss and I already want to go on a date, but nows not the time we have a mission

" it was stupid soul pretend u didn't hear anything"

**I'm sorry this one sucks :( I'll make it better next chapter was busy with school and stuff and longer**


	4. Authors NOTE !

Sorry but I won't be updating fast like I used to but I'm still working on chapters

I'm so busy with school and dance team and stuff -.- but I will update soon

Sorry . so much going on also just send in ideas for new chapters :) ok


End file.
